The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp. Specifically, a vehicle lamp that rotates is disclosed that reduces a load applied onto a power supply cord with rotation.
Conventionally, there is a vehicle lamp provided rotatably in relation to a car body.
In the rotatable vehicle lamp, in case that a power supply cord is extended from a position distant from a rotary shaft to a light source, stress applied onto the power supply cord with the rotation, and particularly stress due to a twist are reduced. However, a range where the power supply cord moves with the rotation becomes wide, and a wide space for making the movement of the power supply cord possible must be secured. In an automobile field where the mounted devices increase with a progress of technology, but a compact size is required, it is difficult to secure a wide space for only the purpose of securing the movement of the power supply cord.
In order to make small the moving range of the power supply cord with the rotation, it is good to pull out the power supply cord from a position near the rotary shaft. However, the twist amount of the power supply cord with the rotation becomes large, so that there is a problem that the stress applied onto the power supply cord becomes large.
Therefore, the present invention reduces the moving range of the power supply cord with the rotation and reduces the load applied onto the power supply cord.